A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device may include an array of Liquid Crystal (LC) elements, which may be driven, for example, by Thin Film Transistor (TFT) elements. Each full-color pixel of a displayed image may be reproduced by three sub-pixels, each sub-pixel corresponding to a different primary color, e.g., each full pixel may be reproduced by driving a respective set of LC elements in the LC array, wherein each LC element is associated with a color sub-pixel filter element. For example, three-color sub-pixels may be reproduced by red (R), green (G) and blue (B) sub-pixel filter elements. Thus, each sub-pixel may have a corresponding cell in the LC array. The light transmission through each LC element may be controlled by controlling the orientation of molecules in the LC element. The time response of the LC element may be related to the time required for changing the orientation of the LC molecules.
The LCD may be implemented for displaying a sequence of image frames each including a momentary image, e.g., in accordance with a video input signal.
Unfortunately, the displayed image may appear “blurred” to a user, if the time response of the LC elements is significant in relation to the frequency at which the frames are displayed.
In order to reduce the “blurriness” of displayed images, the LCD device may implement a Response Time Compensation (RTC) method, e.g., a Feed Forward (FFD) method. The FFD method may include controlling the LC element based on a comparison between a sub-pixel value of a certain LC element in a previous frame and a sub-pixel value of the certain LC element in a current frame. For example, a Look Up Table (LUT) may be used to provide the LC element with a control signal based on the previous sub-pixel value and the current sub-pixel value.
The FFD method may require using a memory to store the sub-pixel values of the previous frame. The size of such memory may be relatively large, e.g., a memory of approximately 6 Megabytes (MB) may be required for storing the sub-pixel values of a three-primary, e.g., RGB, display having 1080 lines each including 1920 pixels. The size of the memory may be reduced, e.g., to approximately 600 Kilobytes (KB), by using suitable compression techniques.